1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fan mounting assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new ceiling fan mounting assembly for suspending a ceiling fan directly below a skylight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fan mounting assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling fan mounting assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,099; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,405; U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,002; U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,661; U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,983; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,289.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ceiling fan mounting assembly. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket with a plurality of elongate mounting arms outwardly radiating from a center region of the mounting bracket. A mounting box is downwardly depended from the center region of the mounting bracket. Each of the mounting arms has an outer end opposite the center region of the mounting bracket with a mounting plate coupled thereto. Each of the mounting plates has a mounting barb outwardly extending therefrom.
In these respects, the ceiling fan mounting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a ceiling fan directly below a skylight.